Gambling with Desire
by JCakes7
Summary: Nora Vance is new to Forks and encounters some interesting new people and their tightly kept secrets. Original Character/Emmett.


Chapter 1: _Welcome to Forks_

"Welcome to Forks, Washington" the sign said as my father Robert and I drove past. I leaned my head against the windshield banging it slightly. I desperately wanted to move with my mother to California with the beaches and the sun shining all day long. But with her new marriage and new step children the house was already full, she moved on with her life leaving my father and me behind. Don't get me wrong my father was an amazing guy and father but moving to Forks where there is barely any sun and rain constantly wasn't my idea of fun. But my father had gotten a job offer he couldn't refuse as being a new deputy at the sheriff's office; yes this place still had a sheriff not the police like any normal town. I watched as many people and building passed by before we had finally reached the edge of town.

"We're here, darling" my father said while pulling into the garage and stepping out of the car trying to show off the new house.

I stepped out of the car and stared up at the large house in front of me. Our new house was secluded from the rest of the town except for one other house which I see in the distance, it was nearly 1,000 feet away looking almost exactly like ours. Our house was covered in gray cement giving it a very modern feel to it; it also had large clear windows covering almost the entire house and a flat roof. I couldn't believe what I was seeing; _maybe this won't be so bad after all_ I thought to myself. I ran up to my father and gave him a huge hug and practically screamed how much I loved the new house.

"Well there is more to see" he said while walking inside the house "Now I had the most respectable architects build this house and some of the top interior designers design the inside so take a look around, I hope you like it" he finished while walking into one of the rooms.

When I first stepped inside I walked into the foyer which had dark wood which seemed to cover the entire first floor and plain white walls as far as the eyes could see. There is various types of painting and sculptures hanging on the walls and standing throughout the rooms. While walking into the living it looks the same as the foyer except with a large flat screen plasma television and black leather couches and arm chairs. The kitchen had been my favorite part of any house; ours had black metal counters with white marble surfaces which covered the entire perimeter of the room leaving space for the fairly large stove and built in refrigerator. I walked past the living room and to the right of the foyer to find my father sitting in at his glass desk on his laptop, book cases covered the walls leaving no space for anything else but a pair of the same black leather arm chairs I had seen in the living room. I walked up the steps next to my father's home office to find only two rooms on ether end of the stairs facing each other. I could only assume that the one on the right was mine since my room was on the right in our other home. I opened the door shocked at what I saw, instead of the same white walls I mine was splashed with various different colors as though someone just toke a paint brush and splattered the room with different colors. I could see all my favorite posters from our old house hanging on the walls, in the middle of the room there was a queen sized bed with black sheets and pillows with a black lace canopy covering it, there was also the same glass desk facing the left wall which wasn't really a wall at all seeing as though it was strictly the same large clear windows as the first floor the windows also were behind my bed leaving only one regular wall. I ran to the bed and jumped into it pressing my face into the pillows, this place was truly beautiful.

"Nora! Come downstairs, we have guest" I could hear my father scream.

I stared down at my clothes I had been wearing my favorite gray sweatpants and a purple tank, not the best first impression cloths so I decided to change into my tight dark blue jeans and pulling on a peach v-neck top. I pulled my natural curly fire engine red hair out of the pony tail I had it in and stared into the full body mirror at my reflection I have hazel eyes that changed most of the time with my mood, a thin but curvy figure, fairly large breast which ran in my mother's side of the family most consider this an advantage except me, my face is fairly round with soft features. I believe everyone has their own kind of beauty. I quickly ran down the stairs into the living room to find a large family standing there talking to my father.

"There she is. Nora I'd like you to meet the Cullen family. This is" My father said

"Carlisle and this is my wife Esme, nice to meet you Nora" The man that had slicked back bleach blonde hair and a pointy face which seemed to always have a smile on it. Then there was the mother who had a square jaw and long mousy brown hair.

"Edward" said the boy with strong facial structure and the same mousy brown hair held out his hand as I shook it he smiled slightly. _Cute but not my type_ I thought and laughed to myself.

"Rosalie" said the girl with soft features and bleach blonde hair; she smirked at me not bothering to hold out her hand. _wow she's gorgeous_ I thought to myself as I admired her.

"Alice" said the girl with a fairly large smile on her face as she pulled me into a hug, she had very soft features softer than the girl before her, black hair that was in a pixie cut and pink lips that matched her mother's and sister's.

"Jasper" said the boy with a stiff figure as though he was in the military; he had strong features and curly sandy blonde hair. I held out my hand and his head jerked back, as he did this Alice grabbed his hand tightly and said "Sorry he's not feeling too well"

"Emmett" said the extremely attractive boy with short black hair, enormously muscular build, and strong facial features, he had the same red lips as his bothers had, the whole family had the same golden eyes with a brown tint to them and the palest skin I have ever seen it seemed as though it glowed. Our eyes locked for what seemed to be an eternity before Edward's laugh broke the silence as he stared at Emmett causing Emmett to punch him on the shoulder leaving Edward to laugh even harder. This family was strange; it was as though they had an unspoken bond with each other.

Carlisle finally broke the awkward silence by saying "We just wanted to welcome your family to Forks, we live only a few feet away if you two need anything. I'm sorry to cut this gracious meeting short but we have to continue making our dinner. It was nice to meet you two" he shook my father's hand and patted me on the shoulder before him and his family walked out the door. Emmett was the last to leave but before he left he turned around and stared at my one last time before Jasper and Edward pulled him away.

***Emmett's POV***

"Wow, she was...alluring. I've never smelt anything like her scent before" I said while slowly walking down the steps still trying to get a good look at Nora.

"I do have to admit, her scent was hard to endure" Jasper said while shivering slightly.

"Nothing can beat Bella's. Come on Emmett you can't let Rosalie hear you say this, who knows what she will do" Edward said while placing a hand on my shoulder patting it lightly.

"Rosalie can kiss my ass" I said while keeping my distance from her.

He was right thought. If Rosalie knew I had been attracted to her, she would probably kill her instantly. After Edward met Bella Rosalie went insane due to her past. But I just couldn't deal with her issues anymore, so I broke it off. I knew Rosalie had problems with being a vampire but I couldn't get over how she acted around Bella, she had her reasons but it was getting tiresome real quick. She was raped and left for dead by her fiancé in the middle of the road; Carlisle found her and turned her into a vampire since she had no other choice other than dying. I believe that dying would be the last choice anyone would choose, but not to Rosalie. She would have rather died than lived like this, I on the other hand felt entirely different. Alice was the one to find me after I had been mauled by a bear while hunting only inches away from death that is when she brought me to Carlisle and once again he was faced with a human on the inch of death so once again he turned them. That is basically how this clan was put together, even Esme his wife. Carlisle was well respected in the vampire community; he even worked in the local hospital as a doctor. I have no idea who he can be around all that blood and still only feed off of wild animals; we call ourselves vegetarians. As much as I tried to control my thoughts away from Nora my thoughts always came back to her, I felt the need to be in her presence. I must see her again.

***Nora's POV***

I sighed to myself and slowly made my way to my room caught in my own trance, my thoughts surrounding Emmett. His family seemed, different if that is the right word for them. I walked up the steps and into my room once again lying on the bed surrounded by my pills and black comforter. I then hear a knock on glass. I shot up automatically whipping my head around only to find Emmett standing on a tree branch holding onto the tree trunk. Trees surrounded our houses since we were on the outskirts of town. When I thought of Washington I thought of the city and lots of people not a small rainy town. I smiled widely with a slightly confused look on my face searching for some kind of latch or button to open the window. Emmett then pointed to the button on the side of the wall with five buttons; I pressed the button that did not open the window that was in front of Emmett but the one that was to the left of him. He laughed and walked into my room right in front of my bed. I wondered how long he had been standing on the tree before he decided to knock on the window, _couldn't have been too long I mean come on look at that tree it's huge it would take me forever to climb that even though he does look pretty tough _I thought to myself.

"Hey, sorry if I scared you I just wanted to properly introduce myself without my family around." He said with a smile showing off his dimples.

"Hey there, don't worry I don't scare easy. Well you guys definitely make a good first impression" I said while placing my hand on my hip

"I'm sure Carlisle would love to hear you say that. So have you ever been to Forks before"

"No never been. My father got a job offer he couldn't refuse as one of the sheriff's deputies. I think he just wanted to get away from the city, he hated it there. Have you ever been to the city?"

"You'll probably meet Isabella Swan, she's the sheriff's daughter and Edward's girlfriend they are inseparable. I've pretty much been everywhere. My family doesn't stay in a place for too long, we love to travel. My father is a doctor so his work can really take him anywhere. But yes, I love the city too" His smile seemed to go on for days; I just couldn't stop admiring him. But before I could even respond I could hear my father call me down for dinner.

I sighed out loud before saying to Emmett "I'm sorry but I've got to go, dinner a waits. I hope that we see each other again, you seem interesting to say the least."

"Yeah I should probably get back to the family too, they are probably wondering where I disappeared too. I have a strong feeling that we will see each other very soon. I can't wait till we do." He said while stepping out to the open window turning back at me and saying "Goodbye Nora"

"Goodbye Emmett" after that he started his climb back down smiling the whole way as I did while walking down to the kitchen sitting at the glass table.

Once I sat at the glass kitchen table I asked "So what's for dinner dad?"

He only smiled at me and held out a large pizza box. "This is known as the best pizza in town, the Cullen's referred it"

"More like the only pizza place in town" I said while sighing loudly.

He placed the large pizza box on top of the table and opening it with a 'ta dah' movement. The pizza looked fairly decent cheese covering the entire pie even the crust, extra cheese, my favorite. We grabbed slice after slice before we knew it we had devoured the entire pizza pie. We leaned back in our chairs rubbing our stomachs that were filled as high as they could be filled.

"I hate to admit it but that was quiet delicious" I said while cleaning up the mess on the table before walking up to my room.

When I had gotten to my room I sat on the black leather computer chair that was placed in front of my glass desk. I opened up one of my spiral notebooks that I had used as what some would say a journal or even a diary. I loved to write, it was a passion of mine. I would sit in my room and just spend hours even days writing down my thoughts, I even have written a story or two. Most of my stories were fantasy/science fiction about creatures from another world. I grabbed the nearest pen and started writing about the one thing that was the most fascinating, the Cullens.

_Forks Washington my new home to say the least; the house was truly wonderful breath taking. We were welcomed by our new neighbor's the Cullen family. There was seven of them, most of the children were adopted it was obvious since most of them didn't have the same features. The father was a nice man with a gentle vibe that surrounded him and his family. The mother was the same as the father with the gentle nature and nurturing as a mother should be. Edward seemed like a nice guy but it was strange when he laughed it was as though he was reading my thoughts, there was something different about him. Jasper seemed odd too with the way he reacted when I held out my hand. Alice seemed like a nice kind girl, someone I could see myself being friends with. Rosalie did not seem so nice; she looked like though she was going to rip my head off. And then there was Emmett, he was something else. He was alluring; I wanted to get to know him spend time with him anything. I couldn't believe he just climbed that tree and appeared at my window; that was something else. If there was one good thing about being in this nowhere of a town was him._

I sighed out loud and closed the notebook before shoving it off to the side of the desk. I leaned back in the chair and stared up at the ceiling deep in thought. After a couple of moments I got up and got changed into a pair of black shorts and a white tank. Then I lay down on my bed surrounding myself in my pillows and comforter before slowly drifting off into a deep sleep.

***Emmett's POV***

I lay down on the couch that was placed in my room thinking of what I should do about the Nora situation, not that it was a situation yet. We learned one thing with Bella was to not under estimate the humans, they were a very curious kind and Nora seemed to be even more curious than Bella. I couldn't help myself I had to go see her. I stood straight up and began walking down the stairs into the living where the window was left open all the time. It provided an easy access to get out of the house if anything where to happen or even if we just wanted to get away and enjoy the views, which were spectacular from the tree tops. Before I even gotten the chance to step onto the tree branch a lamp turned on behind me causing me to quickly turn around. The light revealed a very angry looking Rosalie staring right at me.

"Going to see Nora again?" she said with a hiss.

"Maybe I am. What is it to you? We're done, I made that clear." I snapped back at her.

"What is it to me? Seriously Emmett we've been together for years and now you decide you need a human? It's dangerous, we can't afford to attract any more attention than we've already have. You've seen what Bella has been put through being with us; she even wants to become one of us. I wouldn't choose this for anyone, let alone someone I cared about"

"Will you just shut it Rosalie. I'm done hearing about how you don't want to be a vampire. I've heard this all before and I'm sick of being your punching bag. I will do what I want when I want. And as of right now, I want to see Nora. So just go to your room and be the miserable person you are" I said before stepping out onto a tree branch while giving her one last glare.

I walked from tree branch to tree branch until there were no more tree branches between mine and Nora's house. I was known as the monkey in my household, I wasn't as fast Edward or could see the future like Alice but I could climb a tree better than anyone of the household. I took one good lunge from the tree trunk I was holding onto to the tree that must have been over 50 feet away. I smirked to myself known that my abilities were getting stronger as I had gotten older. If you were to ask me to do that kind of jump a couple of years ago I would have just laughed at you. I finally reached the tree in front of Nora's bedroom window. I found her sleeping soundly in a mess of covers; she whipped around the bed spreading out her arms and legs. My eyes stared at her for several hours I stared at her face that looked like an angel but they slowly moved their way down from her head to her neck which I could see her veins pulsing with blood flowing throughout her body I could feel my body tremble with the hunger and need for her blood, how sweet it must taste. I wasn't like Jasper and couldn't control my need for human blood I was the youngest of the Cullen clan but I could control my hunger for human blood but if a human with a strong scent came along like Nora for instance I'm not sure how much I could control myself. I tried to focus on other things as my eyes traveled from her neck to her large chest she had not been wearing a bra so her nipples poked through her shirt I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I am be a vampire but my reproduction system still worked like a charm, the best part about it was that I wouldn't have to deal with getting a girl pregnant. Or so I think. I watched her sleeping for hours up until the sun rose and she slowly started to fiddle around slowly awaking. She sat straight up and started to stretch her body still with her eyes closed probably not ready to wake up yet. When she finally decided to open her eyes I quickly jumped off the tree branch over to the ones closer to my house. Before I walked into the house I stared at her room for a couple moments before stepping inside waiting for someone to notice how long I was gone, it was most likely going to be Rosalie.


End file.
